


Pokémon SW/SH ficlet collection

by donoteat



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donoteat/pseuds/donoteat
Summary: A collection of Pokémon ficlets, prompts, and drabbles from my Twitter and other places. Pairings will vary a bit but probably mostly Leon/Hop or Victor/Hop. Anywhere from all ages to explicit. I’ll add the pairing and rating for each chapter to the notes.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Kudos: 9





	Pokémon SW/SH ficlet collection

**Author's Note:**

> Leon/Hop

When Victor becomes Champion, the only thing Hop wants is to hug his brother. He’s frustrated with losing to his rival and best friend. He’s disappointed about not getting the chance to beat his brother himself. This was his dream. But at least it means that Lee can finally come home again. He’s been missing his brother for such a long time. 

At first, Hop is just excited that his big brother will be home for good. They’ll get to have movie nights, days out, training sessions, and late nights just being together. And sleepovers with Victor. He can’t wait for the three of them to spend time together. The two people he feels the strongest about. 

He’s so excited that he invites victor to sleep over with them that very weekend. 

But when they hang out, Hop sees the way Leon looks at his friend, sees how he can’t quite meet anyone’s eyes. He’s not stupid. He can tell Lee is heartbroken and ashamed at losing his place as champion. He can see it on his brother’s face, the same of what he sees as letting everyone down, letting him down especially. 

Hop realizes that having Victor there will only make things worse. Lee will bury his problems and let them fester. He’ll start pulling away like he did the first time he tried and failed to become champion. That isn’t something Hop wants. He needs his brother to stay close to him, to want his company, to need it. 

So he fakes a bellyache, going so far as to make himself puke when Victor doesn’t take his sudden illness as the hint that it is to go home early. And it has the added benefit of keeping his big brother hovering nearby. He tries to be extra loud, groaning and letting out embarrassing little whines after each contraction of his stomach and throat. As gross as it is, he pulls away from the toilet bowl as the last of his stomach contents force their way up and down his shirtfront, rolling down the fabric to soak into his pants and drip to the floor beneath him. 

“Lee.” he rasps just loud enough to be heard through the bathroom door. It slams open and Leon takes in the sight of his baby brother on the bathroom floor, vomit all over his hands and down his front, eyes red and streaming tears of exertion. 

“Lee, water? And a towel?” He sounds pathetic, and that’s exactly what he wants. 

Leon is gone and back with a bottle of water in an instant. He’s pulling the smaller boy into his lap, wiping him down while the bath fills. Hop acts more exhausted than he actually is and Leon sets to work stripping him off for the bath. 

He fakes being drowsy and clings to Leon, getting him filthy in the process. 

“Hey, careful bud, you’re getting puke in my hair.” He’s so tender when he says it that it takes a minute for Hop to form a response. 

“Come in with me.” Hop says, tugging his brother close again. “Please, Lee. Like when I was little.”

Hop knows the exact moment Leon gives in, before he speaks or begins to undress. His brother lets out a little huff, shoulders relaxing, and speaks.

“Yeah buddy, okay.”


End file.
